


[Podfic] Old Gods

by kalakirya



Series: Old Gods and Old Rules [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of entangled_now's story</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"Sam Winchester, I look away for five minutes and you're getting yourself sacrificed to a forest god."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Old Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16917) by entangled_now. 



**Title:** Old Gods

  
**Author:** entangled_now

  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen and Up

  
**Warnings:** bondage in a non-sexual context

  
**Length:** 11 minutes 35 seconds

  
**download**   [as an mp3 (11MB) from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/old-gods-0)  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
